td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Not KEY-ing Anything
The final four must become two pairs of duos to compete in the most difficult obstacle course yet. A duo that hates each other wins immunity, while a lucky contestant quits the competition to be with his girlfriend. Plot 'Recap:'Last time on Total Drama! The final needed a rest so we decided to let them. We went on an adventure to Camp L-oooo-zer!!!! Trent still loves Gwen and Lindsay is still dumber than ever. It was a showdown of the coconut kind and Tyler won it for him. When up to the 17 losers, decided that it was best to tie between Eva and Heather, meaning it was up to you guys to vote off someone. It was down to Eva and Heather, but Queen Bee was victorious. Who is running the show! Who is gunna win! Well, it's finally down to the final 4!!!!!!! Let's see who is voted off the island, FOREVER!!!!! Here on Total Drama Island!!!! Heather, Geoff, Tyler, and Gwen wave goodbye to Eva, who is anger over her elimination, throwing Chef over board, despite being in a straightjacket. Gwen snaps and states she's TIRED of Heather getting lucky. Heather fires back and says at least she's loved by her parents. That's right she read her WHOLE dairy back in episode 5. Gwen stops and walks off, with Geoff and Tyler left in shock. Wow!!! The next morning, Tyler wakes up yawning. He sits down, where Gwen is sleeping on the steps and Geoff is up and awake. Tyler ask why Gwen is asleep. Geoff says she is embarrassed of what Heather said. Tyler continues to ask what do we do if Heather wins immunity. Gwen gets up and says she'll quit. She's tired of this game and wants to go home. Geoff states then Heather won't win. For the challenge, the final 4 must become two teams. Team one is Heather and Gwen. Team two is Geoff and Tyler. Anyway, both teams must work together to win immunity. One person from each team must complete a puzzle. Next the other must dig for a key, and lastly, both members must unlock the treasure chest and wave the flag up in the air and win immunity. Ready set go. Tyler takes on the puzzle. While Geoff waves at Gwen, who is working on the puzzle. Tyler is zooming through it. I guess he does have brains. He quickly finishes. Gwen finishes not far behind. Heather and Geoff are now working on digging up the bag. Geoff is frankly digging through the sand, throwing it in Heathers eyes. Gwen cheers for him to throw more into her eyes, with Heather retreating back with, I'm on your team! Geoff funds the bag and tries to pull it, but falls backwards. Yeah it's a bigger bag than that. Heather starts to see her bag, she digs around it, she lefts it up and quickly began running. Geoff finally pulls his up and runs. At the treasure chest there's 3 locks on it. Heather chooses one and gets shocked. Geoff tries but gets shocked as well. Tyler tells him to be careful. Heather tries again. She gets it!!!! Heather and Gwen won!!! Heather screams in excitement, while Gwen is upset. At the cabins, Geoff pouts. Tyler notices this and asks what is wrong. He says he misses Bridgette and wants to start they're official relationship. Tyler says he misses Lindsay as well. Gwen walks out of her cabin and is crying. She's holding Trent's guitar pic. She tells Geoff and Tyler she needs to win this, because not only well her parents love her, but the only other person to love her will, which is Trent. Geoff, Tyler, and Gwen all hug and go to the elimination ceremony. Heather sits with a marshmallow happily. Chris is about to throw a marshmallow to some one, but Geoff stands up. He says he quits. Chef shrugs and picks him up. The scene switches to Playa Dé losers, with Geoff and Bridgette kissing at the dock.